Saturation, a Yoonmin story
by IamAhumanBeingYAY
Summary: The Universe ships Yoonmin doesn't get anymore literal than this. Lol okay sorry, pretty much, Yoongi develops unwanted feelings for Jimin. Little did he know that the little mochi was having the same problem (for Yoongi, not himself). The Universe (like one of those outside forces. Kind of like God, but not) is tired of their dense asses so, she decides to provide a little help.
1. Introduction

This is some information I (the author), felt you should know before reading the story. To begin, this is about the ship, Yoonmin, from BTS. However, in the story will have mention of other ships such as Taekook and Namjin. If you are not comfortable with all three of these ships, TURN BACK NOW. The story will also be told from Yoongi's perspective, but I will add bonus chapters between chapters, which tells the previous chapter from someone else's (mainly Jimin's) perspective. Thank you, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

I flopped onto my bed with an 'oof' and slowly sank into the soft mattress as its foam wrapped around my sore body. "I'm so tiirrreeeedd." I complained. "You're always tired Yoongi." Replied Namjoon. He wasn't wrong.

I stared at the ceiling of the room we shared, closing my eyes ever so slightly every second, until they were shut. I began to doze off when suddenly, a loud laugh came from the room next to us.

 _Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook. We knew it would be loud if the maknaes shared a room… why did we put them in the same room again?_

I was about to tell them to shut up and let me rest when a sweeter, higher giggle came through the wall. Jimin's giggle. The image of Jimin laughing popped into my head. His eyes practically closed, his bright smile, how he always seemed to fall over, the way his newly dyed pink hair flopped into his face, his fingers brushing away hi-

"Yoongi!" called Joonie, snapping me back to my senses.

"What?"

"I've called your name 5 times, what were you thinking about to block out that much noise?"

"Nothing important."

A slow yet sly smile spread across his face. "Perhaps you were thinking of Jimin?" His smile grew wider while he said it, as if he were teasing me. "Yeah, I was. How'd you know?" He stared at me for a few seconds then rolled his eyes like I was the biggest idiot he's ever met. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing." Joonie said sarcastically as he heaved a sigh. "No seriously tell me, what?" He gave me an almost annoyed look, then said, "What exactly were you thinking of when Jimin was in your mind?" I thought about it for a second before replying. "Well, his smile. I really like it. Seeing him happy really brightens everything up. Actually, just simply seeing him or thinking of him does that. It's almost like, whenever he's around, someone turned up the saturation on the world. Besi-" I stopped talking when I turned over to see Namjoon staring at me with one eyebrow slightly raised and an annoyed curve at the tip of his lips. "Okay, seriously what is it?"

"Well…" he said. "Yeah?" I asked, pushing. "I just find it interesting how you still say you only think of Jimin as a friend." I rolled my eyes. "This again? I don't just say that, I really do think that!"

Joonie, for some reason, recently started to develop the idea that Jimin and I love each other. I told him of course we do! We love every member of BTS. That's when he told me he meant romantically.

"That's the sad part! You actually believe you only think of Jimin as a friend! Honestly, it'd be better if you were just saying that, because then at least you wouldn't be so dense you can't recognize your own romantic feelings." He said. "I am not dense!" He raised an eyebrow. "Yoongi, did you even realize what you were doing in today's interview? Nobody bites their lip while staring deeply into the eyes of a person who is 'just a friend'."

"I-I was not doing anything of the sort! Besides, it's not like you're any better. You recognize your own feelings but you refuse to accept them." I had only said that to irk his nerves, but as the words left my mouth, I realized what I was saying was true. "You love Jin. In the romantic way." I quickly added that last part to make myself clear. "It's so obvious he loves you back, but you refuse to believe it. And you call me dense." I scoffed.

"… Fine. I do maybe, sorta, kinda, have feelings for Jin. But do you know how unlikely it really is for him to like me back? I have no chance…" with that, he left me feeling sorry for him. I knew he lacked some confidence when it came to relationships. "Joonie… the only way to not have a chance is never telling him. Have more confidence Joonie, trust me when I say he reciprocates you feelings."

Namjoon seemed to be in deep thought, as he stared at a specific spot on the wall or a few minutes. Shortly after, a determined expression etched its way onto his face.

"I'm going to have confidence!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to tell Jin about my feelings!"

"Yeah!"

"Right now!"

"Yeah! Haha… wait what? Joonie, you mean like righ-"

Before I finished my sentence, Namjoon slammed the door, leaving the room. I chuckled to myself. _Good luck Joonie. Not that you need it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there! As mentioned in the introduction, this is one of those chapters told from a different point of view. In this case, it is simply the first chapter from Jimin's point of view instead of Suga's. I felt like it would add to the story. I apologize because it is a little short. I hope you enjoy!**

"buAHAHAH!" A loud laugh left Jungkook's throat and surrounded the room. He always found everything Tae said funny. "Shhh! The hyungs are right next door!" I told them, I knew Yoongi hyung would specifically be very bothered by the noise. _Yoongi hyung is next door._ As if reading my mind, Tae said, "I bet there's a specific hyung you're thinking of Jiminie." He raised his eyebrows and gave a very conspicuous smile.

"Sh-shut up Tae."

"Oooohh he's blushing!"

"L-like you guys can say anything! I'm surprised you're not all over each other right now!"

"You're right Jimin. We should be, shouldn't we Tae?"

"We should be."

Tae pressed a quick, yet loving peck on Jungkook's lips. I couldn't help but giggle. I did so rather loudly. As much as I felt like a third wheel, I couldn't bother to care because they were so cute together.

"But seriously, when are you going to confess your love to Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook asked. He put a serious – almost concerned – look on his face. "When all three of us in this room are dead and buried. That way, Yoongi hyung might be more concerned with the fact that so many members died that he forgets all about my confession." Jungkook's serious face broke into a huge smile and he started laughing. "Aw, I'm sure he loves you back! I'm serious, I saw him staring at you in today's interview." Tae said. My interests were peaked and then quickly sank back down. "We both know that doesn't mean anything. He stares at people all the time." I said in a disappointed voice. "You should've seen him! It wasn't just a sta-"

Tae was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming next door. The muffled voice of Namjoon walked by our door. He was muttering those 'you can do it' quotes that I see all the time on Instagram. He was heading towards… Jin's room? Oh.


	4. Chapter 3

After Namjoon left, it was kind of boring. I just listened to some music and relaxed on the bed when all of a sudden, I heard the door open. _Is Joonie back?_ I got up to ask him how it went, but instead of Namjoon, it was Hobi who entered the room. "Yo," he said as he threw his jacket on the ottoman and fell onto Joonie's bed. "Hobi? Why are you here? Don't you share a room with Jin, where's Namjo-" I quickly realized what was happening. "Yup. But don't worry, nothing inappropriate is happening. They're just talking things through." A genius, yet malevolent idea popped into my head. "You know… in the maknaes room, the walls are thin enough to hear what's happening in Jin's room…" A sly smile made its way onto Hoseok's face. "Why don't we pay the maknaes a little visit then?" He said, still wearing that smile.

We quickly left the room, and made our way to the door right next to us. I knocked. After a few seconds, Jimin opened the door. The sight of him in a cute pair of bunny pajamas almost made me forget what we went there for, but I quickly snapped back to my senses. "Hyu-" I slapped my hand on Jimin's mouth and grabbed him by the wrist, leading him to the wall Hobi already had his ear pressed against. I didn't bother explaining anything, but all three of the maknaes seemed to catch on pretty quickly and pressed their ears to the wall as well.

Jimin was listening attentively, right in my field of vision. I got distracted from the noise coming from the room next door and instead got lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful. The world, once again was brightening up. For a while, I was just admiring them. Jimin made a small smile, causing his eyes to close slightly. My heart skipped a beat. _That's odd, I don't usually feel this way around the other members._ But I ignored the thought as my eyes drifted from Jimin's eyes to his lips. They were pink and probably incredibly soft. I always wondered what they would feel like against my own. I subconsciously bit my own lip as I was thinking when Jungkook said, "Damnit, I can't make out any words."

I suddenly remembered what we were here for. Even if I could hear what they were saying, I wasn't paying attention. When I looked up from Jimin's lips, I made eye contact with him, but he quickly glanced away as he removed his head from the wall. Some of his hair puffed out from the static electricity. It was cute.

"You're right, it's just muffled voices. It's probably for the best though, we should probably wait until tomorrow and personally ask Joonie hyung and Jin hyung what went down." Said Tae. "Anyway, since there's no point in us being here, we should probably head back to our room. Well technically it's not my room, but you know what I mean. Yoongi?" Hobi said. I felt a little sad that I had to leave, but got up to do so anyway, "Good night, hyung!", I heard from Jimin. I smiled at the sound of his voice and when I turned around to respond, Jimin was… glowing? _What the hell?_ He was literally _glowing._ Instead of the saturation being turned up, it was like someone put a filter on him. _I don't think this usually happens. It couldn't be because… no way. Do I have feelings for Jimin?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I'm so sorry it's been nearly 2 weeks since I last updated! I've been extremely busy with school, but I don't want to abandon this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who's reading 3**

As Hoseok and I made our way back to my room, my mind was swirling with thoughts. _Is Namjoon right? He can't be. Then again, humans can't glow either. Do I have feelings for Jimin? I mean, I do always stare at him, my world brightens up when he's around, and my heart pounds every time he playfully flirts with me… UGH I need Namjoon for this!_

As soon as we entered the room, I plopped onto the bed and frantically reached for my phone. I looked up, 'what is love?' but all the results were about a song from Twice (no hate, very talented human beings). So I specifically searched, 'what are the **symptoms** of love?"

I clicked on the very first link:

"There will be a warm feeling in your heart; you heart will feel as though it skipped a beat."

 _It does._

"The person you love will seem attractive no matter what they are doing."

 _He does._

"You will most likely have you attention focused on the person you love, such as staring or teasing."

 _I do._

"A crush is quick, but love is something that builds over time. You must have spent a lot of time with the person you love."

 _I'm pretty sure Jimin has been in a large portion of my life._

"You will feel happy, yet comfortable with them."

 _I do._

"They will brighten up your day – your world."

… _shit._

I tossed my phone behind me, almost hitting Hobi with it, then proceeded to shove my face into my pillows. I groaned in frustration as I tried to accept my fate. "You ok?" I heard from a voice that was frantic from almost getting a phone to the face, but still stuffed with potato chips. "Yeah, I'm fine." _That definitely came our sarcastically._ "Are you sure? Cause' your pillows can see more of your face than I can." I turned around to face Hoseok, clearly frustrated. "Hyung, you know you can always tell me what's up." Hobi said, still continuously shoving potato chips into his mouth. "It's about… you know what never min." I decided against opening up for now. Apparently I wasn't allowed to do that.

"Awwwww come on! I was so close! Pleeeaaassseee? You never tell me anything. I bet Namjoon knows already."

"Actually, he doesn't because it literally just happened."

"That's great! Would you care to share? Sharing is cariiiiinnngg."

"No."

"Does this perhaps involve a person with the nickname that ends with 'ie?'

 _ **Jiminie.**_

"W-What? N-No not at all, where did you get that from?'

"You stuttered!"

"... No I did not."

"You hesitated!"

"No I did not!

"Don't you think words that end with 'ie' are so cute? Cookie, pie, sweetie, cutie, Jiminie…"

"Die. Is that a cute word to?"

"Haha very funny.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hoseok said, "But seriously… is this about Jimin?" I didn't respond, but my silence is a more obvious answer than anything I could've said. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"UUGGGGGHHHHHH!" I grunted in frustration. "I think Namjoon was right when he said I had feelings for Jimin. AND IT'S A PROBLEM." I expected a response around the lines of 'you're right, that is a problem' or 'oof good luck' but instead, Hobi responded with, "Why is it a problem?" I blanked for a minute.

"What?"

"Why is it a problem?"

"No, I heard you, but do you really not see the problem?"

"Nope."

"I have to find a way to get rid of these feelings."

"Why?" _This dumbass-_

"Because! Everything will be… I don't know, different."

"No it won't, I mean you've liked him for a while, it's just that you're only realizing it now. If anything, I'd say it gives you more freedom with your emotions."

"Uugggghh. What am I gonna do?"

"Nothing. Or maybe you could watch some of those Yoonmin videos online." I was about to respond, but then I fully registered what he said.

"Yoon-what?" Hobi suddenly became very interested in his feet. "Oh nothing…" he mumbled out. "No, no, no, tell what this Yoon-thingamajig is. Hoseok sighed and gave me a stare before continuing. "Yoonmin. It's a ship name for you and Jimin." _A ship name?_ "Ship? Like the boat?" Hobi just stared at me. "Seriously? You don't know what a ship is? God, do you every go on the internet?" I would've yelled at him if I hadn't known it would waste time. Could he get on with the explaining? "Ship is short for relationship. So you could say, the Yoonmin ship. However, you can also use it in a way to say you think these two people should be in a relationship, which is, I ship these two people. A ship name is a combination of the two names of the people you ship. In this case, Yoongi + Jimin = Yoonmin. Got it?" I sort of did, but I didn't feel like asking more questions. I made another grumble of frustration as I turned on my back and slammed my pillow onto my face. I needed to sleep this off. As I began to doze off, I began thinking of what Hobi said, my own feelings, and that stupid website. _Did that website mention anything about glowing?_


	6. Chapter 5

I blinked open my eyes, wincing at the sudden light. _Ugh… last night was so… LAST NIGHT!_ I sprang out of my bed. _Was it just a dream?_ That thought quickly faded when I turned around to see Hobi in Namjoon's bed. I got up and on my way to the sink, kicked the wall for good measure. Hoseok awoke with a jump at the sound. "I see you're alive and kicking." He mumbled sarcastically. I kept grumbling at my newfound realization from last night as I made my way to the sink to brush my teeth. The taste of toothpaste filled my mouth, and all the gunk that had built on my teeth the night before washed away. I also realized I had forgotten to take a shower, so I turned on the water, and stepped inside. The warm water made its way through my muscles, and I felt my shoulders become a little less tense. When I dried off, I put on my fresh pair of pajamas. I would've just walked out of the door in my sleeping attire if Hobi hadn't said, "Hyung, aren't you forgetting something?" I looked down at my blue polka-dotted pajamas and mumbled a little, 'oh yeah', before making my way to the pile of clothes I had put on the ottoman. I grabbed some random outfit due to the fact that I didn't really care how I looked. In fact, I would've been fine going out in my pajamas if I didn't know Jin would scold me for it. _Jin… I wonder how Joonie's conversation with him went._

When I walked out of the door, I heard muffled voices that became much clearer when the door next to ours opened. Out the door, came Jungkook, Taehyung and… Jimin. He had a smile plastered on his face, causing his eyes to form little crescent moon shapes. Once they realized Hobi and I were also headed out, they waved. Jimin said a quick, "Hi Yoongi hyung!" in that magical voice of his. My heart began pounding in my chest as the saturation on the world was turned up. _Shit._ "Uh, hey Jimin…" I mumbled pathetically. Hobi gave me a nudge as to tell me, 'is that really all you got?'. We caught up to the maknaes and I ended up walking next to Jimin. The smell of his hair filled my nose. His shampoo must've been magical, because the scent of strawberries, mixed with the slight smell of water from his shower left me sniffing every 5 seconds.

As we were nearing the stairs, Jimin made a small reach for my hand, and peeked at me in the corner of his eye. I almost flinched back in surprise, but luckily I didn't, because I got to hold Jimin's hand all the way down the stairs. When we got downstairs, there were already people there. Namjoon and Jin were sitting at the table, sipping on their coffee, holding hands, laughing and chatting. They were both grinning from ear to ear. _I guess things went well last night._

"Hey, lovebirds," Jungkook shouted. "Quit flirting, would ya?" Jimin looked over at Jungkook and said, "Why should the? You and Tae are always smothering each other." A light shade of read brushed both Kookie and Tae's cheeks. Jimin giggled. The sound filled my ears, and I found myself smiling at it.

"So… care to share what happened last night?" Hoseok pitched. Joonie and Jin glanced at each other and interlaced the fingers and their already held hands. "Well…" Jin began.

Jin's explanation left the maknaes couple wrapped in each other's arms and rest of us feeling extremely single. The fact that I had feelings for Jimin became even clearer when I found myself craving that kind of relationship with him. I subconsciously laced my fingers with his. When the happy couple pressed a peck on each other's lips, I felt Jimin squeeze my hand. When I looked over at him, he was biting his lip slightly. I sight made me hold my breath – yet I couldn't look away. _Ah, the world is getting brighter again… wait… no that's not it. Is it… oh no._ He was glowing again. It became even harder to tear my eyes away from him now that he literally had a ray of light coming from his body… no, not his body, his lips. Just his lips. _What the hell is going on?_ Jimin suddenly turned his head to face me, and I quickly averted my eyes away from his pink, plump lips. _Yoongi, you better pray he didn't catch you staring._

With that, I slipped my hand from Jimin's, knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself if I held it for any longer. I was heading in the direction of the studio, I had some research to do.


	7. Author's note :)

**Hello my beautiful readers! This isn't a serious author's note where I say I'm not going to continue the story or anything like that. I just wanted to ask you guys, would you like a separate bonus chapter about the Namjin conversation that went down? It would be from Namjoon's point of view, or, if you request, from Jin's. I wasn't originally gonna do a chapter for it, but I thought about it and decided to ask you guys. I would like you opinion :)**


	8. Namjin bonus

**WOW! I have been so busy with my studies that I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated! Sorry about that… anyway, someone requested that a do a separate bonus chapter about the whole Namjin situation that went down, and I'm happy to oblige. This will be from Jin's point of view, so I hope you enjoy!**

I breathed out a heavy sigh as I finally finished drawing a cartoon of RJ dancing – it is not easy to figure out where the arms go. I leaned back in a stretch, and I heard small cracking sounds from my back. "Hey Hobi, do you have any-" My words were cut off by the door slamming open and hitting the wall. Startled, I jumped up, only to see a friendly face. His face.

And the hole he made in the wall.

"Joonie, what are you do-"

"HYUNG, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY."

"Ok, gee, it's not like I'm going to stop you."

"…"

"Well?"

Instead of saying anything, he timidly closed the door and waddled towards me. "Well um…" he began fidgeting with his fingers. It was adorable. I took his hands and separated his fingers. They seemed to fit so perfectly with mine, and I loved it. When I looked up at his face again, I almost laughed because he was just staring at our hands, but his eyes were widened to the point where if he tried to open them anymore, they would bulge out of his head.

"That face could become a meme." A voice coming from behind us said. I turned around to see Hoseok staring at us, leaning against the wall. "Hyung, hi… could you maybe…" Namjoon said as he tilted his head towards the door. Hobi looked at the door, then to Joon, then to the door again, then made a face of realization. "Oh! Yeah, you got it." He then proceeded to exit the room. I just watched him leave, slightly confused as why Namjoon asked him to.

"Anyway, hyung, there's something I have to tell you." My attention was brought back to Namjoon at the sound of his voice. Those words, plus the fact that it was just us two in the room made me worried. _What is he going to tell me? Calm down Jin, it's not like he'll tell you he has cancer or something. Oh my god, what if he has cancer?_ Joonie must've sensed that I was just _slightly_ worried, because he reassured me saying, "Don't worry hyung, it's nothing to serious." But I still couldn't help but be tense. Namjoon sucked in a sharp breath, then blurted out. "I love you," then winced backwards, squeezing his eyes shut. _I am confuzzled._

"I love you to, Joonie."

"No I mean like I _love_ -love you."

"…Huh?"

"Like, romantically."

"Oh. OH!"

 _Holy lover of lemon drops did he just say that? Am I dreaming? I feel like I'm dreaming._

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way just wanted to tell you I'm gonna go now haha bye!" The words spilled out of Namjoon's mouth like water out of a tea-kettle. "No wait, Joon! I never said I didn't feel the same way." I said, almost laughing it out, rather than saying it. "But you don't, do you?" I grabbed his wrist pulled him down to sit with me. "I do," I gave him a smile, hoping he could see I meant it. "You don't have to pretend, I wont be-" I cut him off a light kiss, that I almost didn't dare to make. Seeing as though he wouldn't stop doubting, I went for it.

When we pulled apart, there were childish grins plastered on both of our faces. "Maybe you do love me." Namjoon said. I rolled my eyes playfully, my heart still pounding in my chest. _Finally._


End file.
